


The Precinct and the Pea

by TheFibreWitch



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ever heard of a triple bunk bed, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Malcolm needs sleep, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch
Summary: A short story inspired by a google search and late-night conversations on Discord.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Precinct and the Pea

48 hours.

That was how long Malcolm had been awake, and it was starting to take a toll on him.

“Bright?”

He blinked and looked around. He was in the precinct, but… when did they get back from the case?

“You good?” Dani was standing next to him.

“Uh. Yeah. I’m fine,” Malcolm gave an unconvincing smile.

“Right… that’s why you had that thousand-yard stare going on,” JT said, raising an eyebrow.

“What? No, I’m fine, I was just… thinking,” Malcolm said.

“Uh-huh. Well, I need you to get that report written for Gil,” JT replied.

“On it boss,” Malcolm mock saluted. He walked over to the desk and got to work. It wasn’t but a few moments before his eyelids grew heavy.

 _I’ll just rest my eyes for a few minutes,_ Malcolm thought as he felt himself drift off.

\----

“Come on, man!”

Malcolm’s eyes snapped open. JT was standing next to the desk.

“You can’t sleep here.”

Malcolm looked at him groggily.

“What? I’m not sleeping,” he yawned. JT’s eyebrow nearly touched his hairline.

“Come with me bro,” he grabbed Malcolm’s arm and led him towards the back of the precinct.

“Where…?” Malcolm started as JT swung open a door to a room.

“You can sleep here,” JT said, waving an arm into the room. The room had one single fixture in it. Malcolm had never seen anything like it before. It appeared to be a triple bunk bed that had 3 California King Mattresses on it.

“What…?” Malcolm was at a loss. JT walked him into the room.

“Yeah the order got messed up _big_ time, it was supposed to be 3 single bunk beds but instead we got this bad boy,” JT patted the side of the bunk.

“So! We got three different mattresses on here, we got a water bed on top, but I must warn you, it’s a little leaky.”

Malcolm stared at JT utterly confused.

JT, unfazed, continued. “This one is heated, but we can’t control the temperature so if you stay in it too long you _will_ get sweaty. And the last one is made with goose down; do you know if you’re allergic?”

“Um, no?” Malcolm said.

“Well, I guess you’ll find out for sure. Decker found out the hard way, ended up covered in a nasty rash,” JT cringed at the thought.

“Well, have at it, except for this space,” JT pointed to a section of mattress that had been cordoned off with a red line, bisecting the bed. “That’s my spot.”

JT clapped Malcolm on the back and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Malcolm jolted awake at the desk.

“What?” he sat up confused.

“Dude, your report is stuck to your face,” JT said sitting nearby. “Maybe you should get some sleep?”

“Uh sure. Say, we don’t happen to have a triple bunk bed do we?” Malcolm asked wearily.

JT shot him a confused look.

“A what? Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital or something? Have you finally cracked?”

Malcolm chuckled, “Who knows, JT. Maybe I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was... something. I hope you guys enjoyed this super short fic. It's a small look into how our conversations go on the Whump Discord server. Special thanks to Jameena, Sonshineandshowers, Machancheese, and elated_witch for this wild idea and thanks to google for the image.


End file.
